The Proposal
by Money100
Summary: Diego loves Shira. Manny helps him ask her the big question. Will Shira say yes or will Diego's heart be broken? Read and find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo, whatup people. I'm back with another story. This idea came to me in a dream one night. Wanted to see how I would put it into a story. Anyway, it's another Dira story. Alright, and now, chapter 1. I don't own Ice Age. :( Oh, and can anybody tell me if you can do movie-show crossovers?**

It was a few months since the herd got to Switchback Cove. Everyone was happy. But a certain saber was even happier. Everyday, he would spend a lot of time with his siren, Shira. The two would play, hunt, and laugh together. But Diego wanted to be more them friends with Shira. He wanted her as a girlfriend. No, more then a girlfriend. A mate. Everyday he spend time with her, those feelings came back to him even stronger then the last time.

"Hey Softie, you comin' or not?"

Shira asked one morning as she went out to go hunting. Diego, who was just looking at her, nodded and walked up to her.

"So, uh, what do we hunt today?"

"Antelope."

The two walked off. But Shira had a feeling that something was bugging Diego. When they were finished, they washed up in the nearby lake. When they got back, the rest of the herd was awake. Manny looked at the two.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go to the beach."

It was a hot summer day. And the Manny decided that the herd should go to the beach to cool off. As they walked, Manny saw Diego looking at Shira.

"So, when are you gonna tie the knot with her?"

Diego turned and looked at Manny annoyed.

"I do not like her."

"Yes you do."

Manny said as he punched Diego on the arm playfully. Diego growled at this.

"Stop it. Or I shred you to bites."

Manny stepped back.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you can't hide from love forever."

"Whatever."

Then Diego walked off. When the herd arrived at the beach, Diego said that he would teach Shira how to swim.

"Ok, I'm gonna teach you to swim."

"Riiiight, whatever. Let's just get started."

"Uh-hu. Ok so, get in the water."

Shira looked at the water.

"Um, not saying that I'm scared but, are you sure this is safe?"

"Just get in. unless you want me to make you."

"Ok ok Mr. bossy."

Shira put one paw in the water. Then the other. Until she was fully in the water. Diego joined in after her. Shira hooked her claws on the shore line. Diego swan up to her.

"C'mon. you can't swim while hanging on to the shore."

Shira was a little scared because the water was deep and she never swam. And the fear or her being thrown over bored and almost drowning, came back to her. But she wasn't going to admit _that _to Diego. She looked at him and saw that he was swimming farther away. Diego thought of a way to get her to come to her.

"Hey Kitty!"

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY!"

Shira shouted. But Diego just laughed. Shira unhooked her claws and stared to flail in the water. Diego just looked at her.

"Ha ha that's it! Claw and kick!"

Shira finally got her head above the water's surface. She caught a few times before turning to Diego.

"Not cool dude, not cool!"

"Ok ok fine, it was a but cruel. Now come here. Just claw and kick. Stalk the pray."

Shira started to 'stalk the pray' and found that it worked well. She didn't sink as fast. She swam towards Diego. He swam away from her.

"C'mon Shira, that's it. Just claw and kick."

The two sabers made it out to deeper waters and Shira was starting to get nervous. But Diego helped her out. At one point, Shira started to panic and splash in the water. Her head went under and Diego pulled her above. She caught and choked out water as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

Shira nodded her head. As Diego looked at her, he couldn't help but wished that he could have her.

"Come on guys, time to go home!"

Manny shouted from across the lake. The two sabers looked at each other.

"Ready?"

Diego asked Shira.

"To swim back to shore?"

Diego nodded and let Shira go and she started swimming to the shoreline. When they got there, Manny was waiting for them. Diego and Shira shook the water off their fur coast. Diego couldn't believe how pretty Shira looked when she shook the water off her coat.

"Wow…"

Shira turned.

"What?"

"Um…nothing. Let's just leave now."

And the herd walked off. But Shira still had an odd feeling about her friend Diego.

**And I'm done. Hoped you all enjoyed reading it. I'll get chapter 2 up soon. But right now, I've gotta go. Oh, and I have this crazy idea for a Percy Jackson and Ice Age fanfic.** **Tell me what you guys thing and I'll get started right away. Peace out readers! Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I've got school stuff and all the other joys of becoming an adult. It sucks. But on a happy note, I've been thinking about ideas for this story and other stories. Like Percy Jackson stories. **

**Percy: Thank you! Finally!**

**Me: Gah! What the heck?! **

**Shira: *****nudges my head***** You dope. He's been hear for a while.**

**Percy: Besides, wasn't there something you wanted to say to the readers?**

**Me: Right. Thanks Seaweed Brain.**

**Annabeth: Hey, only I get to call him that!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, the thing I wanted to say to you goys is that when I say 'thank the gods' or 'oh my gods', I'm referring to the Olympian gods. BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE GODS! So don't go around thinking that I'm disrespecting God. Okay, now the chapter.**

**Annabeth: But you didn't introduce-**

**Me: Too late! Readers, get reading!**

The next few days, the two sabers have been spending more and more time with each other. Diego wanted to get closer to this saber. At one point, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. At first, she was disgusted. But after seeing the look on his face, did the same. Diego was happier. But he wanted more. Maybe…ON THE LIPS?! But nonetheless, he was happy for her company. Right now, Diego was just sitting in the cave, looking at the scenery. Until his eyes fell on a silver saber. He just kept staring. Manny walked over to the male saber.

"Watcha ya lookin' at."

It was then that Diego realized that he was staring at Shira. He quickly looked away from the saberess.

"N-nothing."

"Really? Didn't look like it."

Unknown to Diego, Shira walked in the cave. Manny knew this.

"Hello boys."

Shira greeted the two. They looked at her, and she smiled.

"Hey Shira. Diego here was just telling me he was looking at 'nothing'."

"Oh really."

She started walking circles around the male tiger. As she flicked her tail in his face, he started to purr. vb

"Yeah, sure, looking at nothing,"

She stopped at Diego's face and smiled.

"Softie."

She walked off, leaving Diego in a daze.

"So looking at nothing, huh."

Diego shook his head and looked at Manny. But one look at the tiger's eyes, and Manny knew what was wrong with his friend. Diego…was in love.

"Diego, you can't hide it from me. I know."

"Know what?"

"You love that saber. Admit it. She is pretty."

"Fine. She is hot. But I DO NOT like her."

Manny smiled.

"Like I said on the ship, denial is always the clicher."

The orange tiger growled and walked away. He walked over to the lake and looked at his reflection in the water.

"What is wrong with me? Maybe Manny's right? Maybe I do love Shira. She is pretty."

Diego couldn't take it anymore. He growled and slammed his paw in the water, destroying his reflection. He looked around.

"Dang you, Cupid. You just had to spear me with the arrow of love."

He looked back in the water. The ripples seemed to morph into a face. Diego jumped back in surprised. The face had white soft hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh my boxers! What the heck!?"

Diego shouted. The face looked at him.

"Hello, Diego."

The face said. Diego jumped farther back.

"Gods of Olympus. How the heck… CUPID."

"Relax, saber. I'm here for a reason. Otherwise I'd be back at home, relaxing."

Diego stepped closer.

"So, spill. Why are you here?"

"To tell you what you need to know."

"Which is?"

"Shut up and let me explain!"

Diego nodded.

"Okay. Now, I have speared you with the arrow of love because if you don't tell that Shima? Shila? Shiga? No, wait, Shira. That's it. If you don't tell her how much you love her, another saber will do it for you."

Diego looked at him.

"Think about what I said. But you must hurry, before it's to late."

The face of Cupid disappeared.

"Cupid, wait!"

Diego shouted. But the god did not come back. He sighed and slumped at the edge of the water. He thought about what Cupid had said. Gods forbid if another saber were to claim Shira. He couldn't let that happen. If he did, he might as well walk right down to Tartarus and be more then happy to give his soil to Thanatos. Then have to wait in the Fields of Esphotos. Then he might want to punish himself in the Fields of Punishment. Or, he could claim her and not go through all that hard work. Diego looked back at the water.

"Thanks, Cupid."

Then he walked back to the herd. But the encounter with the god had really gotten him thinking.

**Me: Done!**

**Annabeth: You just **_**had **_**to add Cupid, right?**

**Me: *****Nods head*******

**Shira: Who's Cupid?**

**Percy: God of love, son of Aphradite.**

**Me: NOW EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LET THE READERS READ! While I go eat some enchiladas. Mmmm enchiladas. *****mouth waters***

**Percy: Readers, read.**

**Annabeth: Review.**

**Shira: And have a good day. While I try to get these two demigods OUT OF ME ARCHIVES. See ya later. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahaha, I'm back. Chapter 3 it here too.**

**Annabeth: How could a chapter follow you?**

**Me: Because it did.**

**Percy: It's a joke.**

**Shira: Can you just start the chapter?**

**Me: Fine.**

**Percy: Yeah. The saber's right. I wanna see what happens.**

**Me: This isn't even your story. Why're you so eager to see what happens?**

**Percy: Because it's a free country, and I can.**

**Me: Good point. Okay, back to the story.**

Diego walked home, thinking what Cupid had said. He was deep in thought until he bumped into Manny's leg.

"Hey, watch it!"

He shouted. When he noticed it was his friend, he calmed down. Diego shook his head.

"Sorry Manny. Didn't see you."

Manny waved his trunk dismisivlly.

"Not a problem."

Diego sighed.

"Manny, you're right. I do love shira."

"I knew it! Told you you couldn't hide from love for to long."

"Yeah. I somehow had a conversation with Cupid."

"The love god, right?"

Diego nodded.

"Anyway, he said I have to tell Shira I love her before another saber does."

"But you don't know how, right?"

Diego nodded once more. Manny put his trunk across the saber's shoulders.

"Don't worry. You go me and Ellie together, so I'll do the same."

Diego smiled.

"You're a good friend, Manny. And thanks for not laughing at me."

"We're a herd. We look out and take care of each other."

"Yeah. Now, could you tell me how to confess my feeling to Shira?"

"Sure. What does she like?"

"She likes the beach and the sea."

"That's good. What colors does she like?

Diego sat on the ground and shifted a little.

"If I'm correct, she likes sapphire blue."

Manny nodded.

"Grate. Here's what you do: take her to the beach as simply wanting to look at the moon with her. Then when she least expects it, give her a little sapphire blue stone. Then ask her the big question. Got it?"

Diego thought about what his friend said. Then nodded.

"Okay, sure, I'll do it. But, could you help me out? I've never done this before."

Manny smiled at the orange saber.

"Sure."

The two went their separate ways, with a promise to meet up again at night, when everyone else would be asleep. As Diego was walking through the woods, he spotted a woman walking towards him. As she got closer, he felt some sort of need to be respectful to the woman walking his way. As she got closer, Diego could see that she had light skin color and brown hair with gold streaks braided in it. She was wearing a pink dress that stopped just at her feet. She wore white gloves that stopped at her elbows. Her feet had pink slippers on. She walked right up to Diego. He bowed respectfully.

"Hello, queen Aphrodite."

Aphrodite looked at the saber.

"Rise, saber."

Diego stood.

"I see you took my son's advice. Really smart of you. Although some of his advice isn't that reliable. It could kill you."

Diego gulped.

"It could get me killed?"

"Quite right. He's gotten some mortals killed already."

"Right."

"But on the other hand, he can be trustworthy, sometimes."

Aphrodite looked away.

"But never mind that. This, I think, you could trust him with."

A mirror appeared in the goddess's hand and she started to apply makeup which had appeared with the mirror. Diego just looked at her.

"Yes. You could trust my son with this."

She suddenly turned to Diego.

"Go! Tell that saber you love her and wanna marry her."

Diego nodded. And with that, the goddess disappeared in a shimmer of white light.

"Wow…"

Diego was left speechless. A passing nolehog looked at the saber. He turned.

"What, she was beautiful."

The molehog blinked. Then Diego walked off. But he was unaware of what Shira was doing on the other side of the forest. She was talking to Cupid. He hadn't told her about his encounter with Diego, but he did tell her that a saber would fall in love with her.

"But who's this saber?"

"Don't know. Could be Zeus. Or your brother."

That scared her. The thought of having to marry her brother…she didn't want to think about it. Her brother was cruel and heartless.

"But…is it my brother?"

"It'll be the saber you least expect."

Shira nodded. Then walked off, praying that any other saber would marry her besides her brother. But after her visit from Cupid, she didn't think she wanted to get married to anyone. In fact, that's all she thought about that whole day. She just couldn't think straight. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice herself walk right into the river and start to swim. In fact, she might as well have a thinking bubble above her head. Diego walked over and saw her swimming.

"Shira?"

Shira said nothing.

"Shirs!"

Diego called more worriedly. Shira said nothing. Diego couldn't take it anymore. Plus, she was heading to a waterfall. Diego jumped in and started swimming towards her. He caught her just as she went over the edge. He dragged her back to land, but all she did was just get up and walk away. Diego just stared at her in confusion.

"Weird…"

He didn't give it much thought. He walked after her, incase she got into anymore trouble. Or so he claimed when Sid came up and told him was he thought he was seeing. It was okay for Manny to know his secret crush. But Sid was a different story. For all Diego knew, Sid would blurt his secret to every god and goddess that ever walked the floors of Olympus. Then he'll be the topic of the Hephaestus Network. And that was the last thing Diego needed. To be put on TV in front of all the gods and goddesses.

**Percy: I don't get it.**

**Me: You don't have to!**

**Shira: I don't even have a brother.**

**Me: You will soon!**

**Shira: What do you-**

***My baby bro cries***

**me: That's the baby.**

**Shira: You know I hate changing his diaper.**

**Annabeth: So, what do sabers do?**

**Shira: We lick them.**

**Me & demigods: Eeeewwww grose. That's disgusting.**

**Shira: What?**

**Me: That's nasty. Now, change my baby bro's diapers.**

***Shira starts changing the diaper***

**Shira: Eww yuk! Gods of Olympus. This is just- I mean my gods.**

**Annabeth: Review while I help Shira change the baby's diaper because Money's just too lazy to do so.**

**Percy: When the conversation turn to diapers?**

**Me: Don't know exactly. Anyway, R&R. xd **

.


End file.
